


Electric Sheep

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendly Robots, Gen, Seriously though how does Zen float, The Best Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Bastion is curious about how Zenyatta floats all the time, and gets an answer...of sorts.MicroWriMo 2017Prompt: Confusion





	Electric Sheep

"Boo-boop bweee?" the Bastion unit asked, examining the empty space under the hovering monk. Zenyatta had been one of the few willing to spend time with them since Torbjorn recovered them from the forest. Bastion didn't know any Zenyatta units during the Crisis, they didn't even know what function they served, but they were certainly good company.

"You are curious how I float," the monk said. Bastion nodded, beeping excitedly. "To achieve harmony, it is important to remove oneself from all attachments," Zenyatta offered, barely holding back a chuckle at the childlike omnic's expense. "Gravity is no exception."

Bastion tilted their head. "Doo-wee?" They stared down at their feet, lifting first one and then the other. Ganymede fluttered off their shoulder where it had been resting, awoken by the shift as Bastion danced back and forth from foot to foot, seemingly trying to learn how to leave the ground if they could just make the switch fast enough.

Hovering near Zenyatta's head, Ganymede joined the monk in watching Bastion awkwardly try to puzzle through the monk's words. They tried shifting into sentry mode, but it only rooted them even more firmly to the ground. Next they shifted into tank mode, running both treads in opposite directions, but it just sent them spinning in circles until Bastion fell back into recon configuration, their head still spinning in more ways than one.

Zenyatta's resolve was finally broken and the monk began to laugh, warmed by the familiarity in the poor omnic's failed efforts. "You will learn in time, little one," he said. "Do not trouble yourself. Understanding comes from within," he gestured to Ganymede, as the bird came to rest on top of his head and began to clean under its wing, "and inspiration is all around us. Perhaps one day, it will be you who teaches us."

The bird took flight again, soaring around Bastion several times before finally coming to rest on their shoulder at last. Bastion let out a resigned chirr, content for now to spend time with his friends and unlock the mystery of flight another day.


End file.
